Straight Cougar
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Straight Cougar Origin: S-CRY-ED Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Alter user Powers and Abilities: Enhanced speed, strength and durability, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Energy absorption Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Shell bullet Ultimate Kazuma) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (Manga) | Relativistic+ with Lightspeed reactions with Radical Good Speed Wheels Unlimited (Manga) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Relatively high; able to adapt and change in fights Weaknesses: Considered too nice even by the most merciful general in HOLY Notable Attacks/Techniques: Radical Good Speed: The primary "Alter" used by Cougar outside of combat situations. Upon entering any standard automobile, Cougar can dematerialize local matter into converting the vehicle into his customized structure: a series of half-a-dozen engines run at maximum outputs, enabling a "Radical Good Speed" automobile to easily attain and surpass velocities of 200 km/h across long distances. Despite the assortment of spines and spikes adorning a "Radical Good Speed" automobile, they appear to be purely aesthetics and the "Alter" vehicles appear to lack any offensive features. He can have the car obtain temporary flight. He can increase his speed by materializing armored jets that attach to his feet. He can also increase his speed further by materializing a full body "Radical Good Speed" that has jets on his back. They also increase his fighting power. Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited: Like Kazuma with the Shell Bullet or Ryuho and his final Zetsuei form, Straight Cougar can harmonize with his alter power and create armor that covers his entire body to better enhance his form of high-speed fighting. A personal "Alter" form used by Cougar for combat situations. This "Alter" manifests as a mostly metallic "bodysuit"; sleek silver plating for wrist guards, the jetpack-like hind section, kneecaps, and boots meshed with bright pink and purple armor sections, with a dark green undergarment extending across the body. It also has a full-face helmet with spikes surrounding the eyebrow region and a large fin jutting back and upwards from the head. "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited" has a streamlined design that optimizes it for high-speed velocity, triggered by boosters in Cougar's boots. *'Heel and Toe:' A simple kick thrust, striking opponents at incredible speed with the base of the foot. Contains sufficient power to cancel out the energy of a punch from a serious "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma. Shōgeki no First Bullet (Shocking First Bullet): Cougar is the originator of the "Bullet" technique names, which Kazuma later incorporated into his move set. However, it is a radically different move when used by the former, given that his specialty is in kicks rather than punches: Cougar first propels himself into the air and ensures that he has the altitude advantage over his opponent, before launching a powerful kick to send them crashing into the ground. The power generated by Cougar's "Shocking First Bullet" was enough to prevent "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma's propeller from evading the ground below or even reduce the speed of Kazuma's descent to cushion the impact. Booster Dash: With the full-body "Alter" transmutation, Cougar is able to use the hind section of his armor as an energy booster, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds in a linear run to cause tremendous physical impact, with a trail of neon-green light emitting from the boosters. Despite the velocity, Cougar is able to retain his momentum even through sharp turns or instantly deaccelerate to zero with a simple motion. The boosters from his boots are also capable of unleashing the green light. Jinssatsu no Final Bullet (Rapid-Kill Final Bullet): Presumably Cougar's strongest technique with "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited". He spins violently in the air with the energy boosters active, generating a whirlwind of energy around his body, before descending into his opponent to unleash mighty damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:S-CRY-ED Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 7